As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems, as well as any infrastructure capable of supporting hardware and software components such as shelving.
Increasingly, information handling systems are deployed in systems that include multiple information handling systems arranged in racks and supported by rails, which may consolidate the physical space required to store, maintain and/or operate the information handling systems. However, rack and rail systems come in a variety of configurations. In traditional approaches, a separate rail configuration is required for each rack configuration, adding complexity to the process of configuring information handling systems.